Honeydrop Meadow
Honeydrop Meadow is a recently introduced dungeon full of bug-types. To access it, you must have Cut or Rock Smash. Traps are quite common, with Sticky Traps being most common. There are 27 floors you have to go through before you battle seven Combee and a Vespiquen. The Pokémon you'll encounter are around Level 20-32. You can find Secret Rooms from 20F to 25F. At dusk, if you use Honey, Pinsir will appear, while at Dawn, Scyther will appear. Recommended level is around Level 30. This dungeon is located above Sour Root Cave. This dungeon is primarily Bug type with various secondary types. Dungeon Parts Scenery Low Floors The walls in this dungeon are tall grass that the player cannot go through. Water is common on the floor and the ground is sandy. This begins at the beginning of the dungeon and ends at floor 7. The common weathers are Rain and Sun. Middle-Low Floors There is no scenery change from the previous floors. This begins at floor 8 and ends at floor 10. The common weathers are Rain and Sun. Middle-Upper Floors The overall scenery in the dungeon does not change however there is darkness that begins. The darkness is a medium size. The water becomes less common than before and becomes smaller in quantity. This begins at floor 11 and ends at floor 17. The common weathers are rain and sun. Upper Floors The scenery stays the same however the darkness becomes slightly smaller compared to before. The water is also gone at this point in the dungeon. This begins at floor 18 and stays until the end of the dungeon. The common weathers are rain and sun. Pokémon Low Floors During the low floors there are Pokémon of basic evolution, mostly being bug type. These floors begin from the beginning of the dungeon and end on floor 7. *Surskit *Ladyba *Nincada *Combee *Paras Middle-Low Floors While there is no change in the scenery in the dungeon the Pokémon become stronger. Stage 2 Pokémon begin to appear such as Weepinbell. These floors begin on floor 8 and end on floor 10. *Ledian *Weepinbell *Metapod *Shedinja *Kakuna *Ninjask *Sewaddle Middle-Upper Floors The Pokemon that are found on the upper floors are a combination of the previous floors as well as adding in more of a variety of Pokemon. Most are final evolutions and most are part Bug type. *Kakuna *Ledian *Parasect *Shedinja *Masquerain *Victrebell *Butterfree *Beedrill Upper Floors The Pokemon in these floors are relatively the same as the previous floors, however more Pokemon that are fully evolved begin to spawn here. *Beedrill *Parasect *Ninjask *Shedinja *Butterfree *Victrebell *Masquerain *Ledain Items The items in the dungeon include the basic items needed for exploring. Low Floors The items found on the low floors are common items with no rare ones. *Sticks *Various Orbs *Various Berries *Stamina Band *Various Seeds Middle-Low Floors The items found on the middle floors are the same as the items that are found in the previous floors. *Sticks *Various Orbs *Various Berries *Stamina Band *Various Seeds Middle-Upper Floors The items found on the Upper floors are the same as the previous floors with other items inside. *Sticks *Various Orbs *Various Berries *Stamina Band *Various Seeds *Honey *Def. Scarf Upper Floors The items that are found in this place are the same as the previous. *Sticks *Various Orbs *Various Berries *Stamina Band *Various Seeds *Honey *Def. Scarf *Shed Shell Boss When the player enters Honeydrop Meadow Clearing, a scouter Combee notices them, and informs Vespiqueen of an intruder. They then attack the player mistaking them for stealing their honey. *Vespiqueen *Combee x7 The Boss has a rare chance of dropping Tiny Mushrooms, X-Ray Specs or Honey. Secret Room There is a secret room inside this dungeon that can be found on floors 20-25. This Secret Room has no deluxe boxes inside, but instead, the player is able to summon Pokémon with the use of Honeys. The type of Pokémon spawned is dependent on the type of day. It is always sunny. Dungeon Objective The goal in this dungeon is, like every other dungeon, to get higher in the floors and beat the dungeon. The Pokémon Sewaddle, Scyther, and Pinsir are exclusive to this dungeon. Trivia *This is the only dungeon to have 3 dungeon-exclusive recruitable: Sewaddle, Scyther, and Pinsir. *This is the only dungeon where you can spawn a Scyther and Pinsir in a Secret Room. *This is the only dungeon that has 27 floors. *This dungeon was the first project Whitewing (Mapper) worked on. * It was originally planned to be named "Honeyglazed Prairie", but it was deemed too long, so it was renamed "Honeydrop Meadow" to be shorter and simpler. ** That being said, it could be seen in the name of the clearing, "Honeyglazed Prairie Clearing", before it was changed to "Honeydrop Meadow Clearing" (it was overlooked in the renaming process). Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7